Long Lake
by TheLongLakePrincess
Summary: Riku has never been the same since the death of his friend. Once caring and friendly, he is now cold and obsessed with revenge on the beast responsible. But after meeting Sora, a strange and cunning boy, a dangerous adventure starts for all of them, finding the truths of the past, secrets of the future, and unlocking the mysteries of Long Lake. - kinda bad summary :s
1. Chapter 1

Hiya! Paigey is here! So I'm now going to work on a bigger story. I don't know how long its gonna be and how long it'll take to finish, but I'll update as frequently as possible. Keep me updated on your thoughts and give me advice on what I should do next or what I should change.

*Deep breath* So here we go, my first big story, enjoy :)

~Paigey Pooh, The Long Lake Princess

The shimmering water reflecting from a milk moon. The light winking back at the stars as it dancing over the rippling waters. And if you look hard enough, you'll see the souls of the dead looking at you, searching your fate. They say that those souls live in the waters for eternity, blessing all who bathe in its cool waters. The legend lives on for a thousand years, and myth has reached it so. But most feel a strange presence whenever they come to see the mystery of Long Lake, and some may never make that journey back home without being changed forever.

Leather Boots hit the frozen forest floor. Hot breath escaped chapped lips, making puffs of exhaust. He was running like his life depended on hit, he ran and ran until he felt his chest start to numb in the cold. But he had to get there, he had to go before it was too late.

The moon shone a strange milky blue on his silver hair, tied back away from his face. It almost gave light to a scene that would never be forgotten, and never be a fond one either.

Past the dead trees, standing like guards of the forest, away from the naked bushes. He finally stopped when he reached the clearing, and what he saw made his throat tighten up until he gasped for breath. There was a body, lying in a pool of violet. "No," he gasped. He ran towards the limp body and knelt down.

Hazy blue eyes rolled to the side, blank and lifeless. Skin was torn and muscle was visible. The smell of death already stenched the air, and the wine colored liquid oozed from the body. He sobbed, hard. He was gone, he was too late. He brushed back raven hair. "I'm sorry," he whispered mournfully.

While he grieved over the lost body, he felt a strange and disturbing presence near him. Looking up, he heard the deep beastly growl and say a pair of eyes. One green, and was dark red. Sitting up, he stared into the eyes, almost hypnotized.

"H… hello?" he called out. The eyes gleamed as it stepped into the moonlight. Out of the shadows came a wolf, no a beast. It was large, white teeth bared. The corners of its mouth still held flesh and blood from his friends half eaten body.

He paused, looking straight at the beast. Heart beating fast, he thought of what to do. He could run, but his muscles seemed to be frozen. So sat, waited, for what seemed like eternity. The eyes winked in light, and then it plunged towards him, killing his prey.

"Gah!" Riku screamed. He panted hard as his eyes started to clear. He looked around, and familiarity came immediately to him. Walls of furs and armor, floors of rugs and wood. He was in his room, safe, even though a lingering fear still rested deep within his chest.

Coated with a sheen layer of sweat, he combed his hair back with his fingers and put his hot feet on the cold floor. Taking another deep breath, he got up and went to the window. Opening the curtains, he gazed at the rising sun. An orange glow peaking from evergreen trees and a mountain. Dawn. Sighing, he looked over to his desk nestled in the corner of the room, walking to it he sat down.

Opening the drawer, he took out a necklace. It was a circle, the rim covered in stars, And inside was a crescent moon, beside it curving lines of waves of water, beautiful, delicate. He pursed his lips and brought the pendant up to his brow. Closing his eyes, he thought. He thought of that day, that cursed day. The day he lost a friend.

The dream depicted it perfectly, although that beast did not kill him. Looking up into the mirror, he saw what the beast had given him, a mark to remember the day. A line running his cheek and across his lips. Riku took is as a challenge though, a promise that they would meet again. He would find the beast and kill it, make it suffer.

Anything to avenge him. Anything to avenge Kaito.

"You slept well?" she didn't look up as she said it, instead she looked as if she was saying it to her porridge, steaming with heat.

Riku grunted. "I suppose."

Cathriye looked up from her eating, green eyes beneath long lashes. Tucking silver hair from her face and behind an ear, she examined her son. "Another dream." Riku stared at his own breakfast for a second, then nodded. Cathriye exhaled as she put a silver utensil down. "You really should talk to someone, Riku."

"Will you stop with the counselling, mother!" he said, slamming a fist on the wood table. Some of his meal splashed on the wood. His mother stared at him, face blank of any expression. He breathed in through his nose and relaxed.

Cathriye finally spoke again, quieter, "I'm just trying to help you love. It's been two years since Kaito, and you've never been the same. I miss what you used to be, what you were before you started to grieve." Riku glared at her. She glared right back, "I'm just trying ot be a caring mother."

"Well stop trying. We all know that you're not." her eyes lost light, she was hurt. He huffed away her expression. She looked down, trying to hold back tears.

"Look," she said in a hushed whisper. "I am trying to be as good as a mother as Therese was. I swear to you I am trying hard. But ever since your father died I have-" she put her hands to her mouth and looked away. Riku did feel a bit guilty. She took a shaky breath in and looked back to her son, eyes a bit red. "At least talk to Namine."

Riku looked away, "...Fine." Cathriye sighed in relief.

Namine's room was on the lowest dungeon of the castle, it took about ten minutes to trek down the narrow stone steps, and the air became thick and hot. At the end of the stairs was a wood door, worn and splintering. Riku reached for the knob, but the door was opened by a mysterious force before he could touch it.

Entering the room, he smelt the air of exotic spices. The room was lit with candles, and decorated with foreign decor. Walking deeper into the strange room, he met a blonde head. It was facing away from him. On a pale thin body was a knotted dress, frayed and filthy.

"Namine." he spoke to get her attention.

Turning, she smiled at Riku. Her teeth were dotted with black ink, and her face was covered in markings. A ragged cloth was covering her eyes, with scars and stitches running down from beneath. "Hello, Riku." she said back. "You have come at last, when was the last time you requested an audience with me."

Riku looked away, a month has past since he had spoken to the priestess. She was always kind to him, good with advice, and caring about others. Although, many were very afraid of her, because of her vulgar appearance. "My… mother… told me I should see you."

"Take a seat, don't be shy." her voice morphed into different pitches like a possessed girl. Riku took a seat on the cushioned mat and waited for her to turn completely around. When she did, she put her hands on the short table. Her nails were blackened and long. Tapping the wood, she looked at Riku through covered eyes. "You have come to talk about Kaito, yes?" she said with a slight crazed giggle in her voice.

His eyes drifted downward, even hearing his name brought a pang of sadness to his heart. "Yes. Even though it has been 2 years, it feels like it was just yesterday. I feel like it will haunt me forever, like I will never let it go."

Namine nodded, "Understandable. Death is gruesome, and hard to take for any soul. And the pain will still linger. But the first step of letting go is accepting." Riku didn't answer. Namine spoke for him, "You have an obsession over the 'Beast'."

Riku gritted his teeth. "Revenge is all I want. All I need."

Namine cocked her head, "And you are positive that revenge will quench yourself?" Riku looked at her, saying nothing. Namine nodded, "You need to look into your heart Riku, you hold anger, hatred, things that make you as cold as you are today. You need to let go of the hate, the beast is a beast and nothing more, an animal."

"No, it is a demon." He slams his hands on the coffee table. A botted on the shelf behind them falls and shatters. Namine makes no movement. "I saw it Namine, I saw it with my own eyes. It was a monster, a terrible creature of darkness. It has taken the life of Kaito, and so many others. I need to kill it."

Namine looked down, meditating. No words were spoken for a few minutes. Riku tried to sustain his anger, breathing hard. Namine kept with her meditation. Her voice was low and calm, "Do what you must do to take away the anger, Riku. Chose a path… just… make sure that what you do in the end doesn't make it worse."

Riku didn't completely understand what she was saying, but he nodded all the less. "I am expected to be in the Counsel Room in thirty minutes." he rose from the mat, bowing to the priestess. Namine nodded back and Riku turned, starting his journey back up to the service.

Bare feet on leafy ground make a crunching noise. A toothy grin gleamed in the sunshine, like a trickster in a tale. Without much breath, he ran like he was the wind itself, gliding on the floors of the forest.

"There he is! Get 'em Kayte." the dog barked low as it chased him down the narrow woodland path. The heavy weighted man not far behind on a red mare. When he turned around, the dog was nipping at his heels. He quickly tried to figure out a way to get out of the mess he was currently in. Looking around, he saw the rough side of a rocky edge. Smirking, he ran diagonally to the edge. Looking back at the dog, he stuck his tongue out.

Taking a graceful leap, he grabbed on to the rocks and scaled the wall. Looking down at the dog, he held his head high in triumph. The man on the mare glared at him. "You get down here, boy."

Bending down over the edge, he made a cocky expression, "Make me, old man!" clutching his bundle of wheat, he ran away from the scene.

The man shook his firsts at the boy. "One day, Snatcher. One day I'll catch you and you'll be sorry!"

Laughing at the echoing voice of the horseman, he turned on his thin heel and started towards home.

Home was a cottage in the North, a large field clearing in the woods. Looking down from higher ground at the small home, he leaped from the ledge and landed safely on the soft grass on the balls of his feet. Running like mad man towards the cottage, he flung open the doors, showing his prize to the inhabitant. "This should last us at least until the Spring!"

Roxas looked up from his soup and stared at his adopted brother. "Where the hell did you get that… oh don't tell me." he grumbled.

"Yep! Old Man Doe kept his Silo unlocked again today. Forget about gettin' money for the sale next week, we're home free!"

Roxas shook his head. "On day, Sora. One day you're gonna get yourself caught. And don't expect me to be there to bail you out."

Sora pouted, "Aw, come on Roxy." he sighed. "It's not like I'm spilling someone's blood over the stuff. Besides, Old Man Doe always crabs 'bout everything. I mean, it's only a few stalks, not much! And he had waayyy to much anyway. It's like I'm just taking my share of tax!"

"You just don't get it." Roxas sighed. "Just… put it in the barn." Sora grinned and walked out to the barn and deposited the wheat in a box in the corner. He didn't go back inside until he gave Nessie a give rub on the nose.

Reentering the house, Roxas gave him a look, "Let it go, Roxas."

"It's not that." Sora looked at him. Roxas had a serious frown on, "It's near sunset."

"So," Sora faked that he didn't know what Roxas was talking about.

"So? What if you got lost? And night came, and-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Sora mocked Roxas' nagging. "I don't know why you are so worried about me after dark. I mean, it's not like I'm gonna turn to dust or something.

Roxas' lips pursed, "Sora, just… please."

Sora flexed his toes. "Chill Roxas, I'm inside now, aren't I?" Roxas came over and flattened Sora's messy hair, but with no success.

Looking towards the window, he watched the sun set. Roxas closed the shutters tight, and closed the red curtains. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." he said, walking back over to the fire place.

That night, Sora waited until he could hear Roxas' soft snoring. He crept out of his bed and over to the window. Opening the curtains, he unlatched the shutters. Cringing at the noise, he turned to Roxas, still fast asleep. Opening the shutters, he sighed, staring at the moon. He stared at it with awe. The moonlight gave him a strange tingling, a sensation that he couldn't explain. Roxas never let Sora go out after dark, not ever, not even once. So every night when Roxas went to sleep, Sora would just get a glimpse of the Moon.

Staring at its beauty made Sora gleam with happiness. And maybe, somewhere beyond the stars, he would find somewhere where he would be happy.

So there's the start. You think its good? GIVE ME REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE! I worked hard on this and I want to see if you guys think it'll be a good story. I'll update as soon as I can so please be patient.

No bad reviews please.

The Long Lake Princess,

~Paigey Pooh


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, quick update. I am so pumped about this story. I think it's short, so I'll try to make it longer next time. :) But no lemons... yet X) just drama. Some new characters and hints to the story. Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review when your done!

Long Lake: Chapter 2

"All I'm trying to say is that the Kingdom of Layette is becoming more than hasty with the war. I wouldn't be surprised if their taking advantage of us!" Carol Marzus exclaimed, voice echoing in the large room.

The king stroked his short beard as he listened to the Counselman's words, but didn't seem to be agreeing entirely. "I hear your words Master Marzus, but may I saw but more words. Even though Layette is very eager to go into war, I must say that the reasons are very reasonable. With the escalation of dryness last season, the crops have nearly shriveled away, and the land is more infertile than it has been for over one thousand years. Fair fighting for unclaimed fertile land is more than a right reason."

Carol seemed annoyed, but bowed in respect to the king.

Riku listened intently. The King had a point about the wars being reasonable. He too thought that Layette had more than enough excuses to fight over the River Dam Country. Fertile, prosperous, a prize to any country.

"There are many other places worth giving to them instead. Maybe we can offer more of a peace offering to them instead of bloodshed." Suggested Wiseman Zexion. "There are many other options that we can give to them. Like the River Lands, we don't need them, the mills haven't been used in decades. They could find use in those."

"That land needs to be claimed sometime!" cried out another counsilman. Riku recognized it to be counsilman Saix. "There are no excuses, Zexion. You and your pacifist ways will do no good here." Zexion glared at Saix.

An argument started to arise from the men in the room, finally to an upright controversy. There was shouting and cursing at each other like we were nothing like uncivilized wildman.

The King finally had enough, "Silence!" the men sat down immediately, staring at their shoes in embarrassment. "We will not become barbarians over such a simple matter. We will have war, that is the end of it." Zexion pouted, but a look from the King made him straighten.

"May I have a word in this meeting." a low and devious voice came from the doorway. The counsel turned to the unexpected visitor, who stepped into the light. He was tall, well built, and had the harsh orange eyes. White hair was spiked up in a strange manner, and he gave a smile that looked sickening.

"Xemnas!" cried someone in the back.

He bowed before them all. "Yes, I am Xemnas Xehanort."

The King stood abruptly, "Xemnas, you were ordered never to set foot again in this Counsel Rom."

Xemnas nodded to the King, "Yes, yes your highness. But, I do have something that you all must here."

He walked more into the room, and Riku watched him as he went into the middle. Riku knew this man, Xemnas Xehanort. He was a Government Official, or used to be. They say he was stealing money from the Bank and giving it to our enemy countries for half the loot. From that he was dismissed from his duties and sent away from the capital.

He looked around and began his speech. "You all know we have dealt with such things in the past. Famine, War, Financial issues. And all of this befalls onto us. Why not Jeesh, Rishbeen, Layette even has fewer than us! Why is that? Men of the counsel, I give you reason for our misfortune, and something that has been taking away our people as well as our luck. I say that this is a curse of the Beast of Long Lake."

Riku's ears burned. The Beast of Long Lake, the demon, Kaito's killer. The room became full of chatter once more. Some seemed the idea was absurd, some agreed, some were just flabbergasted by the thought. Riku's gaze landed on the King, whose face was like stone.

Xemnas stared at the king, waiting for an answer. The room died down as they looked at their leader. The king finally spoke, "What makes you say this, Xemnas."

Xemnas gave one more of his disturbing grins, "Ever since I have tried to atone for my sins against this fine country, I have been feeding myself with the priceless knowledge of old. You could call me a Man of History, of Wisdom and Knowledge. A scribe. I have been drinking in the legend of the forsaken area we call Long Lake. The disappearances of many individuals have been connected to the infamous Beast that dwells within this area." Xemnas gestured a hand to the king. "It has even claimed your son, my lord." The king grimaced. He looked towards Riku, a compassionate face so they could both mourn Kaito at that moment.

Xemnas nodded to the kings saddened face, "Yes. The legends say that the beast is a trouble spirit, and brings curses on the land. This must be the case of our troubles. The beast waits to be laid to rest. I say we do the job of for it, a favor to nature."

A spark flickered in Riku's heart, kill the beast? This is what Riku dreamed of what would happen. He watched in excitement, waiting for the king's acceptance.

He looked deep in thought, stroking his short beard once again. After what seemed hours, he spoke. "No." Riku's smile turned into a devastated frown. "No that cannot be done. The Beast is a thing of nature yes, and will not be destroyed. We must leave it to live on as its own master. I do not believe it has been cursing us, and the taking of our people is simply the circle of life."

Riku couldn't take it, he spoke out. Much out of his place. "But Sire!" he stood up. The rest looked at him, shocked. But Xemnas smiled at him, it made Riku shiver. He looked away from him. "This is a perfect opportunity for justice for our people. Maybe the beast is not responsible for the misfortunes of our country, but we can stop the deaths that follow."

The king looked at Riku critically. Councilman Saix spoke out, "Who is this boy to have an opinion on this matter? Is he not the son of the Late Drago Freyee? He may be the son of a hero and the apprentice of an official but he has no right to-"

"That is enough Saix." The king ordered calmly. Looking at Riku, he gave a sad smile. "Yes Riku, you do have a point." Riku had a flicker of hope in him. "But it is not worth is or wise to confront the beast." the light blew out. The king addressed all the men. "I am denying the offer of killing the Beast of Long Lake. Xemnas you are to leave this Counsel Room and never return. As for the rest, War will start in a month, start preparations. Dismissed."

Xemnas still smiled, but it was more of a annoyed and defeated smirk. He walked hastily out of the room, eyeing Riku as he did. Riku stood to the side, staring at his shoes. He was angry at the outcome, he had a chance, but he couldn't convince the king. A hand was placed on his shoulder and he looked up into weary eyes. The king smiled at him.

"Riku," he began. "I know you hold a grudge on the best for taking Kaito away from us. I too have a feeling of anger towards him." he sighed and looked to the side. "But who are we to judge the ways of life. My wife, Therese, passed on year ago, and I still wonder why. Your father, my good friend passed on as well. Each young and in their own times. I must believe that Kaito passed on just as he was suppose to. He died a prince, and that is honorable." patting his shoulder, he walked away.

Riku kept glaring at his shoes. The kings words gave him no comfort. Scoffing, he started down the hall.

Sora picked at his moccasins as he waited for the line to tug. It didn't. He sighed, annoyed, and pulled up the line by the rod. The worm was frozen, not a good treat for a fish. "Man," Sora groaned. "And I worked so hard on that hole, too." he gazed lazily at the hole in the ice. Winter had finally reached with the snowfall last night. The lake had frozen over early, so the fish were still biting.

"Sora!" Roxas called from the cottage. "C'mon lunch is ready!" Sora picked up his rod and empty bucket and ran up to the house. Throwing his things next to the cottage, he walked inside, enjoying the sudden heat.

"Please tell me you cooked us something warm." Sora exclaimed.

Roxas chuckled. "Carrot Soup, and bread from that wheat you stole."

"Borrowed!" Sora corrected.

"Yeah, sure." Roxas snorted. "Like you can 'borrow' food."

"You can if you give it back!" Sora replied haughtily.

"Ew." Roxas said nonchalantly. "You gonna go shit in Old Man Doe's field?"

"Hell yeah!" Sora laughed. "Good for the soil! He'll thank me one day."

Roxas rolled his eyes, "How I put up with your disgusting humor I may never know." Stirring the steamy soup, Roxas set a bowl in front of Sora. When the hot fumes hit his red nose, it started to run. Roxas threw him a handkerchief. "Don't go outside so long when it's that cold."

Sora laughed, "If I froze, would you thaw me?" he joked.

"No." he said plainly.

"Ouch. Yet you make me soup."

"I still can't believe I take care of you." Roxas said, a sigh in his voice. Sora didn't pay attention, he was too busy inhaling his Carrot soup, and dipping his bread in the thick liquid.

That night, after Roxas shut the shutters tight, Sora tip toed past his bed. Looking back at his sleeping big brother, he opened the shutters and started at the moon. The light making his tan skin glow.

After a few minutes of basking, he heard a rustling noise with his keen ears. Looking beyond, he saw a small critter moving in the dead bushes. A rabbit, a nice sized one, too." Sora thought for a moment, If I catch that thing, maybe Roxas will cook it up. Rabbit stew! Yummy! Sora looked back at Roxas once more, then he took the dare and did the forbidden. Jumping out the window, he raised towards the Rabbit. When the Rabbit started to run, Sora ran faster, harder. The Moon gleamed on his skin, he ran faster, trying to reach the rabbit. He felt so free, so alive.

"Riku!" someone yelled, dragging him from the haze of sleep. "Riku, love wake up!" he opened his eyes and met his mother, staring at him. Her eyes were wide, shocked, full of fear. She was in her night gown and bonnet, without her makeup she looked older.

Riku groaned, "What is it mother, what time is it?"

"Never mind that, we need to get to safety." she dragged her son out of bed.

"What? Why?" he was still swaying from sleep.

"We are being attacked." she told him as she grabbed his hand. Racing down the halls, he mapped her way to the Fortress.

"Attacked? By who."

She stopped, turned to her son. Her face was sorrowful and concerned. "The Beast of Long Lake."

The fire blazed from building to building in the Capital. The beast roared through the village, destroying everything in its path. Gore covered the stone streets as he ate a meal of each victim his eyes drifted upon.

The king went to the balcony of his bedroom and gazed in horror at the sight before him. The houses were burning and the night was filled with horrendous screaming. They all said the same thing, "The Beast! It's the Beast of Long Lake!"

Morning seemed to come later after a night of horror. The knights came from the Forge to look through the wreckage of the once strong Capital. The King gazed with them, mournful. His eyes switched between each mauled body. "What destruction." he groaned. "What terrible massacre." Lowering his head in sorrow, he said a silent prayer for the souls that have passed on hear. Finally lifting his head, he told Zexion next to him an order, "We have had a change in plans, summon Xemnas Xehanort."

GASP! Haha jk. So that's chapter 2, hope you like it!

REVIEW! Or the Beast of Long Lake will eat you.

The Princes of Long Lake,

~Paigey Pooh


End file.
